


Temptations

by DisasterMages



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: “Would you rather I be in Rome?” Amelie asks with false innocence, her cheek resting against Angela’s temple. Her hand moves off of Angela’s hip, fingertips skating slow and light over Angela’s stomach as she wraps her arm around her waist. Warmth starts in Angela’s stomach and spreads up and over her shoulders and cheeks in the wake of Amelie clinging so close to her.
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Temptations

“You are trying to tempt me.” Amelie says, standing just behind Angela when she wasn’t there the minute before. One hand is already possessively sitting on Angela’s hip while the other curls around her arm, pulling her flush against Amelie.

Licking her lips, Angela mulls over her words, a ghost of a grin on her face. “How could I try to tempt you if I didn’t know for sure that you’d come?” Still, Angela leans her head back against Amelie’s shoulder, the cold of Amelie’s hands familiar and comfortable even though the silk of her dress. “I thought you’d still be in Rome.” Angela can remember the argument exactly, though it couldn’t really be called an argument could it? Maybe a heated discussion would be the right name for it, but Amelie is humming as though she’s thinking about something.

“Would you rather I be in Rome?” Amelie asks with false innocence, her cheek resting against Angela’s temple. Her hand moves off of Angela’s hip, fingertips skating slow and light over Angela’s stomach as she wraps her arm around her waist. Warmth starts in Angela’s stomach and spreads up and over her shoulders and cheeks in the wake of Amelie clinging so close to her.

“No.” Angela answers honestly, breathing in and raising her chin up. Amelie has entirely too much control over her and Angela hates it just as much as she loves it, her hand covering Amelie’s just as Amelie starts to press a line of kisses going from her shoulder and up her neck.

She always made it too easy for Amelie to chip away at whatever irritation or frustration she had, even now, Angela can feel it slipping as she glances around the room, looking for outs or paths to make Amelie chase her even further.

“You wore my favorite dress.” Amelie hums, tugging at the draping sleeve with a carefully manicured nail, “Did you expect me to believe it wasn’t on purpose? You wound me, mon petite oiseau.” Angela’s blush darkens and she drops her hold on Amelie’s arm at her waist, knowing she’d been caught from the second Amelie had seen her.

“The other one I was going to wear had a stain on it.” Angela defends herself weakly, knowing that the lie would come apart like wet paper. Crossing her arms over her chest, Angela hears Amelie laugh before she drops another kiss onto her shoulder and lets go of her entirely, coming to stand over her, their height difference more obvious than usual now.

“Of course it did.” Amelie says, smiling as gloved hands glide over Angela’s shoulders and stop at her elbows. “Shall we dance? Or should I turn you over to the ones who can’t help but stare?” The stubbornness that had been keeping her afloat evaporates as Angela’s eyebrows knit together as she peers past Amelie. “I can’t blame them, you look beautiful.” Amelie takes the opportunity to pull Angela closer, looking over her shoulder and puffing her chest out, her hand once again finding a home on Angela’s waist.

“I’m still upset with you.” Angela says, but the words feel hollow as she allows herself to be led out onto the dance floor by Amelie.

“I believe I can do something about that.” Amelie grins wider, pulling Angela’s arms into the proper positions as she moves the both of them in tune with the music easily. “If you’ll let me.” Amelie’s voice drops into a conspirator’s whisper and sends a shiver down Angela’s back, her lips parting and Amelie presses a quick kiss to them. Amelie’s golden eyes burn into Angela as she pulls away and Angela feels the heat in her stomach burn even hotter.

Angela isn’t sure how long they dance, but she knows by the time they’re finished she’s dizzy, her legs feeling weak as she holds onto Amelie’s arm as though she wasn’t angry with her to begin with. Amelie leads the both of them out of the ballroom, through the crowds and the hallways until they’re alone together.

Amelie is coming over to her the second the door closes and tipping Angela’s chin up until she’s looking at her, her thumb stroking over Angela’s cheek as Angela holds onto Amelie’s arm loosely. “Amelie.” Angela says softly, blue eyes too big as she feels like she’s about to burn right through her dress. 

“Are you still upset with me, mon ange?” Amelie’s voice is quiet, the question real as she brings her thumb to sweep over Angela’s bottom lip.

“No.” Angela has to swallow to say it, her heart in her throat and her knees feeling weaker and weaker as she keeps holding onto Amelie’s arm. A smile breaks across Amelie’s face and she lowers herself to kiss Angela softly, her thumb still at the corner of her lips.

Walking the both of them backwards, Amelie pushes Angela down onto a covered couch, sinking to her knees as she pulls away, her hand sliding down to Angela’s throat. “I wanted to be sure before I did anything else.” Amelie says it gently, her own dress clinging to her as she kneels in front of Angela. “But I have something else to give that might make up for upsetting you entirely.”

Both of Amelie’s hands are on Angela’s thighs now, fingers splayed out and beginning to push at the silk, her eyes watching Angela carefully.

Pressing her lips into a fine line, Angela glances at the closed door once and then back at Amelie, her cheeks scarlet and burning and she nods. Her fingers fit between Amelie’s perfectly as Angela leans forward, kissing Amelie sweetly and forgivingly.

“It’s okay, Amelie.” Angela says softly, her hands on either side of Amelie’s face, her skirt edging up as she slides forward on the couch. “I’m not angry anymore.” A smile, not teasing and not smug finds Angela’s face, her cheeks still bright as Amelie turns her lips against one of Angela’s palms and kisses it softly.

“As long as you’re sure,” Amelie says, her eyes still glowing bright as she begins to stand, pushing Angela down on the couch. “You really do look beautiful.” Amelie says before she kisses Angela again, kneeling between her legs and pushing the dress further and further up as she goes.

“I’ll admit, it was intentional.” Angela says, trying to bring her knees together as the skirt of the dress turns into a wrinkled mess around her hips as Amelie hangs over her, black hair hanging over to one side like a thick curtain that only parts for Angela’s hand as she slides her fingers through it, hand coming to curl around the back of Amelie’s neck. The kisses that come are slower and hungrier than the ones that came before, soft noises coming out in between and their hands roaming already.

“I never would’ve guessed.” Amelie says, her lipstick starting to smear as she presses a line of kisses down Angela’s chest, pulling the fabric down and taking both of Angela’s breasts into her hands, her thumbs rolling back and forth over Angela’s nipples before pulling at them with thumbs and forefingers.

Angela just barely manages to turn a whine into a sigh, her back arching into Amelie’s hands. “Just relax, mon ange, I’ve got you.” Amelie says, reaching up to stroke Angela’s cheek before she settles herself between her legs, hands coming underneath Angela’s knees as the weight of her apologies becomes too heavy for Amelie’s tongue to hold back anymore.


End file.
